1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal fitting and connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-252558 discloses a connector with a housing formed with cavities and terminal fittings that are inserted into the cavities. The terminal fitting has a rectangular tubular main portion and a rectangular locking hole is formed in a wall of the main portion. Locking lances are cantilevered along inner walls of the cavities. Each locking lance has a locking projection that engages the locking hole in the terminal fitting to retain the terminal fitting that has been inserted properly into the cavity.
The demand for miniaturization of connectors has increased significantly in recent years. However, a miniaturized connector has smaller less rigid locking lances. An external force may act on a terminal fitting in a withdrawing direction and may cause the less rigid locking lance to deform into the main body of the terminal fitting. A locking lance that has been deformed plastically in this manner can no longer exhibit its original function.
The invention was developed in view of the above, and an object thereof is to prevent a locking lance from being deformed into a main body of a terminal fitting.